After Dark
by Nocturnal-mind
Summary: Hei constantly is reminded of faded memories from South America while trying to escape from the Syndicate. What happens's when the one girl he loves returns from the dead?
1. Paradise

_**A/N:**_

**This is my first Fan Fiction so it probably going to be a little different than most stories. This takes story place during the OVA's. I changed up the storyline a little bit. The format is going to be a bit weird haha. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**Late Night In A Cruise Ship:**

Hei woke up from a dreadful nightmare covered in sweat. It was a reoccurring nightmare which started when he saw Amber for the last time.

The nightmare usually involved him losing Yin, who he cared about.

It really affected him because he couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening.

Yin would always stare at Hei when he would awake from the nightmares.

"Is something wrong?"

"No Yin, it's nothing."

Yin could tell he was lying, but she couldn't express her worries to Hei because she was a doll.

Hei couldn't tell Yin what happened in these nightmares. It wasn't like he was still with Amber.

Hei would always tell her about his dreams of seeing his sister smiling again, or seeing the real stars shine bright again one day.

One thing Amber had that Yin didn't was that she was very articulate. Amber always knew how to cheer him up, even though he didn't express his feeling as much back then.

Hei soon drifted back to a deep sleep almost forgetting that he even had a nightmare in the first place.

**The Morning After: **

Hei and Yin entered the beach hotel. They were suddenly greeted by the man at the counter. The man had brown hair, and brown eyes. Yin began to hold on to Hei's hand.

"Are you married?"

"Yes sir, we're here on are honeymoon."

"I wish you would have made reservations, we would have set up are special honey moon for you two." 

"We weren't really planning to come here. It just sort of happened."

The man handed them the check in book, which was right near the Maneki-neko figurine.

Hei wrote down "Li Shengshun" for his name, and "Kirsi Shengshun" for Yin's name.

"I'll take you up to your room when you're ready."

The man at counter walked the two up to their hotel room.

"Enjoy your stay!"

"We will try, thank you!"

Hei closed the door. He began to check everything in the room to see if he was being watched by the syndicate. After checking everywhere in the room expect the dresser.

Hei looked at Yin who was sitting on the nearby bed

"Keep a lookout with you observation specter. Ill see if I can find us a ship. Don't open the door for anyone. We are leaving in the morning."

Hei opened the remaining dresser to his surprise, in the dresser he found a necklace that was very similar to the one Amber gave him in South America. It was made out of seashells, small bird feathers, and string.

"Always protect your smile."

He gave a vague smile at the memory. Yin caught him smiling but he was too caught up in his thoughts to notice her.

**The Docks:**

Hei walked down to the cruise ships.

He then walked up to the Ticket stand so he could purchase two tickets to Thailand.

Hei began to talk to the lady about Japans affairs with China, and if it would be a problem for them to get there by boat.

"Are affairs with China have been great since America left."

She looked behind Hei.

"I wouldn't recommend riding in a boat, especially when you have such a classy girl."

Hei then turned around worried to see Yin standing there.

"I still take your money, but I highly suggest you take a plane there."

Hei was too focused on why Yin decided to leave the room on her own. She was only a doll.

**The Ally:**

Hei grabbed Yin by her shoulders. She could see the anger/worry in his eyes.

"I told you to wait for me in the room!"

"She told me it was safe…"

Hei quickly looked around to see who this "she" was. He saw her observation specter in the nearby pan of water. Hei didn't know why she was referring her observation specter as a she.

"I'm the one who decides when it's safe."

Hei then noticed the hat on her head.

"Where did you get the hat at?"

Yin looked at him in the eyes

"The man gave me it."

Hei tried to explain to yin that they can't do anything to stand out, or leave a trail.

"Return the hat when we get back to the hotel."

Hei wasn't trying to sound mean but he didn't want to have to kill more people to save Yin if he could avoid it.

Hei stared in Yin's eyes, and noticed that he was treating yin like he had treated Bai. Hei wasn't sure that he loved yin in a romantic kind of way but more of a sibling kind of way.

Hei then hugged Yin, "let's go…" as they proceeded out of the ally.

**Sunset:**

The sun was going down as Hei and Yin walked across the beach. Hei walked somewhat away from Yin.

He then was reminded of South America.

_South America:_

"_Hei, I really enjoyed today…" _

_The sun was just setting. Hei looked at Amber's beautiful eyes as they walked across the beach. _

_Amber had an orange flower in her hair, which almost seem to glisten off the sun._

"_Me too, it's not too often that the syndicate allows us to enjoy a day off. Especially not at the beach." _

_Amber looked at Hei as he went on. _

"_I wish Bai could have come today…" _

_Hei looked off to the nearby facility where they stayed at. _

"_Don't worry Hei, there will be a day where Me, You, and Bai will all enjoy this beautiful place." _

_Hei smiled vaguely _

"_Yeah, I would enjoy that."_

"_Hei, I've got you a present that I'd made from these shells I found today"_

"_What is it?_

_Amber smiled brightly._

"_You'll see later."_

Hei was so caught up in his thoughts he almost walked past the hotel, but Yin pulled on his shirt.

The Guy at the front counter was drying some clothes when he noticed Hei and Yin about to walk into the hotel.

He stopped them before they could enter.

"After I'm finished putting these clothes away, I'll get started with dinner."

Hei looked at him confused.

"I didn't realize that meals were included here?"

"Your wife requested it. Sounds like you worked up an appetite."

Hei looked at Yin

"You asked for dinner?"

"Yes."

Hei was mad, but not nearly as mad as he was in the ally.

"Well you two can go wash up, this might take a while."

**Hotel Restaurant: **

The restaurant was in the opposite direction from where their room was.

Most of Hei's favorite foods were on the table. He was speechless and worried at how much food she ordered for them.

"How much food did you order Yin?"

"Enough for 10 people."

Hei shook his head "Did you not listen to a thing I said? This is standing out!"

Yin didn't even look at him

"You've been fighting since Tokyo and you've hardly eaten anything…"

Hei knew this was true, especially after the Amber incident.

"Yin…"

"Eat as much as you like. I'll keep watch for us."

Hei looked out the window to see her observation specter standing in the water.

Hei didn't realize that Yin didn't refer to her observation specter as a "she".

Hei then picked up his chopsticks, and began to devour the food in front of him he had almost forgotten the feeling of eating like this. Yin began to eat as well, they enjoyed their meal together. They hadn't experienced this pleasure since they've been together.

After the two were finished eating they walked back to their hotel room. While walking past the front counter. The Maneki-neko figurine that was on the counter suddenly fell down, and smashed into pieces.


	2. The Unorthodox Visit

**A/N: This is the second installment to the renamed story "After Dark". You won't see me anymore in the wack A/H community. Big shoutout to my beta reader teavious. ****I decided to add more details to the scenery instead of simply bolding it. There will be one more chapter till I finish this story up, and then I focus away from this ship for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sounds of crickets, and other insects could be heard from the patio. The ocean could be seen in the distance. Its calm and gentle movement made the night peaceful.

Hei sat watching over Yin, her breathing pattern was irregular. It resembled that of a child. It reminded him of Bai sleeping.

* * *

"_C'mon Bai don't fall asleep here! We still have to head back to Base."_

"_Why are you even trying? Contractor's can't hold out on their payment forever you know that…"_

_Hei looked up to see Amber crouched next to him and Bai. Her amber colored eyes lit up the pitch black night._

"_Let's carry her back to base, she won't be waking up anytime soon. She used a lot of her powers today after killing that many contractors."_

_She help lift Bai into his arms. They began to walk through the jungles._

_The trees hanged over the three, blocking any light coming from the stars. Monkey's and other animals could be heard from within the trees. _

"_Thanks Amber, I wish things could be different."_

_Amber looked up at him._

"_What do you mean by that?" _

"_I wish Bai, you, and even Carmine could all be free from your contracts. You know from this mess. It's not fair!"_

_She was shocked to even hear him say something like that. Hei generally kept these things to himself due to his hate towards contractors. Amber put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from progressing any further._

"_Things will get better. One day, the three of us will go stargazing. This experience will be nothing but a memory."_

_Hei looked into her eyes, he knew she wanted the same thing as him._

"_Yea, I would enjoy that a lot. Maybe when we get to base, and I put Bai into bed, we could go stargazing. Just the two of us."_

_Amber started to blush, but Hei couldn't tell because of how dark it was in the jungle._

"_I would love to. I haven't been stargazing with someone I care about in ages."_

_Hei smiled as she put her hand on his cheek. She began to lean in for a kiss. But before they're lips met they were interrupted by the sound of branches breaking. She quickly drew her shiny metallic pistol from her case, and pointed it into the direction. _

"_Don't shoot!"_

_She could see Carmine in the distance running towards them. She stored away her pistol. Hei looked up at the red haired girl who was covered in blood._

"_Carmine, why are you covered in blood? Did you forget your way to Base?"_

"_Don't call me by that anymore Hei, my name is Havoc. The blood is not from me."_

_Amber looked puzzled as to why she didn't want to be called Carmine. _

"_Is there something the matter?"_

_Amber shook her head._

"_Well let's get out of this creepy forest then."_

_The three walked to Base without saying a word._

* * *

Hei suddenly snapped out of it due to the arguing outside. It was 5:00pm, and Yin was still asleep.

"Hey, wake up Yin!"

Hei started to shake Yin, and she slowly awoken from her sleep. She left her soft bed and sat on the wooden chair.  
'I will watch out for us Hei, don't worry."

Hei lied in his bed and passed out.

The sun was just coming over the horizon. Yin observed the couples at the beach enjoying their stay. Hei awoken from his 4 hour slumber, confused as to why she would want to look at couples enjoying themselves.

"Yin, I have to go extend our stay here. Do you wanna come?"

"Yes."

She stood up from the chair and held onto his hand.

* * *

Hei walked up to the counter, and began to fill out an extension. The guy at the counter stared at Him. He stopped writing his extension.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"Oh no! I have to say I envy you."

"Why do you say that?"

He started to fill out the extension again.

"It'd must be nice to extend your vacation for as long as you like."

Hei laughed as he finished the extension.  
"This is a once-in-a-lifetime thing, after all."

The hotel doors slid open. The sounds of seagulls could be heard nerby.  
"Good evening mam! Are you checking in this evening?

"I am"

Hei finished the extension sheet, He turned around to leave. Someone walked past him, and he felt a chill go down his spine.

He quickly turned around to where he had filled out the extension sheet. He began to stare at the green haired woman, the guy at the counter looked up at Him. He started to shake from fear.

"No way…"

The green hair women turned around to look at Him, He saw her beautiful colored eyes. Hebecame very nervous .

"Um… is something wrong?"

She looked at Him straight in the eyes.

"Oh, no sorry! I think this heat must be getting to my head."

He knew it was Amber, and she looked as beautiful as she did in South America.

Hei put on his straw hat, and turned around to leave the lobby. His face was bright red, He looked up shocked to see Yin standing in his way.

"Hei, is something wrong?"

He wasn't going to talk with her about his past lover coming back to life. He smiled and grabbed her hand.  
"It's nothing, Let's go."

* * *

That evening, they ate in the hotel's restaurant again. Hei and Yin sat across from each other. He wasn't eating his food at the same rate like most of the time. Amber sat at the table in front of them. He stopped eating, instead focused on watching her while she took her order.

"Yes mam, it may be a sharp-smelling dish, but at our hotel we use a secret sauce that gives it a mild flavor. I think you will enjoy giving it a try."

She tapped her fingers on the glass table. She smiled at the waiter.  
"Sure! You talked me into it, and I'll get a loaf of bread with a side of whip cream for my side dish. Also can I get a glass of water please?"

The waiter became very nervous.

"G-ood choice. I'll be right back with your glass of water mam."

He tipped his head down to cover his face.

Hei began to eat, He didn't even look at Yin. she knew something was bothering him.

* * *

The ocean was less calmer tonight, the waves moved back and forth almost blocking the sound of the insects nearby.

Hei took first shift of watching over Yin. He began to wonder what Amber was doing there. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a sense something bad was going to happen. Hei opened up the doors which lead to the patio, He sat down and looked at the stars. Yin tucked on his arm.

"It's my time to watch."

He checked the time, it was 6:15. He was supposed to wake her up almost an hour ago.

"I must've lost track of time."

He went into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was out, and the ocean was calm. The seagulls flew around the hotel leaving their mark.

Hei was observing the ocean and how it looked so different today. To the side of him he heard a cat meow.

"Here kitty. Aren't you hungry?"

He looked at Amber trying to feed the cat. She looked at him, as he stood before her. She smiled.

"Oh, Hello!"

He started to act like Li more than like Hei  
"Good afternoon."

The cat snatched the small fish out of her hand while she was distracted by Hei. The cat ran off with the food in its mouth.

"Too bad, Looked like I almost had a new friend there. Where's your wife today?"

He looked at her shocked that she said that.  
"Oh I'm sorry! The manager mentioned you guys were on your honeymoon. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was stalking you."

"It's okay haha"

"Well she's still upstairs. She's getting dressed to go out for the day."

Amber had her hands behind her back, Started to smile.  
"Are you going sightseeing?"

"We don't have any set plans."

He smiled, as if that was meant for an open invitation for Amber to come with them.

"Yeah, I guess there's not much to do here. It is good for relaxing though, and for walks on the beach, and it's pretty. I used to come here with my boyfriend."

He took notice to what she had said.  
"He didn't come with you?"  
"Well it's kind of personal, stranger."

He backed up as the red color came onto his face.  
"I apologize!"

She laughed at him blushing, He really missed hearing that laugh. Every time he had seen her she looked like she wanted him to do something.

"It's fine."

The cat came back, and started to rub against Amber. She crouched down and began to rub the cat's head. It took in Amber's scent, He just stared at her.

"I should talk about it more. It's not very healthy to keep these things in. The reason he's not here is probably because he's off sleeping with some hot new girl."

He knew that She was talking about him, and that Yin was the new girl that replaced her. He felt really bad. He was trying to get the courage to tell Amber how he really felt about her before she left him and Bai. He also wanted to tell her how her betraying him really hurt him. He had water in his eyes. He wanted her.

"Hei…"

He was too involved with Amber too even worry about his surroundings.  
"Hei"

Hei turned around shocked and embarrassed to see Yin there.

* * *

The sun was setting as Hei and Yin walked on the empty beach. The ocean was calm and there were no seagulls left around.

He walked away from her lost in his thoughts. Yin reached for his hand but he pulled it away. He wondered about what Amber had said to him about Yin being his new girl.

"_The stars are so beautiful."_

_Amber laid against the tree stump, Hei was on the side of base could be seen in the distance._

"_Yea I love watching them, They always make me wonder how this happened."_

_Hei held her hand. She started to blush but Hei stared at the stars.  
"Amber, where is your star?"_

"_The bright green one it's near Bai's"_

_The star was very bright and it was the only green star. They stargazed and pointed out other's stars. She smiled at him as he turned towards her._

_"I want you to know that I will always be here for you."_

_He looked down to see tears coming down her face. He put his hand on her face. He smiled as she looked him in the eyes.  
"Amber, I'm here for you to Don't worry you won't lose me."_

_He wrapped his arms around her. She embraced him back. _

"_It's going to be alright as long as we're together."  
As she kissed him multiples star's began to fall. _


End file.
